


Obeying

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: BioShock
Genre: Asphyxiation, Its all implied but im just warning you, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Everything hurt so, so badly. But he was obeying.





	Obeying

Perhaps in a way, it was for the best that Atlas had never been real. Not that it made the betrayal hurt any less, but when he died, at least it would be done knowing that no one would miss him.

He'd been sure, so sure about everything. But look where that had gotten him. He knew nothing about himself, about this place, about his seemingly only friend down here.

Everything hurt so, so bad. His lungs were straining to breath in at all, and it was beginning to make him dizzy. All because Fontaine had politely asked him to lie still. And while everything hurt more than he could've ever guessed he could stand, a small pleasing buzz in the back of his head told him that he was going exactly what he had been born-no, not born-designed to do.

He was obeying.


End file.
